Bloody Roses
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Yoko has tasted freedom and wants more. He is willing to do anything to return to his old life of thievery and bloodshed. Dark Yoko. Multiple character deaths.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Author's Note: This story is much darker than my other stories with character deaths and blood and violence. If these things make you squeamish, please go read a different story. Most of the story is fine, but the end is dark. So, be warned.

"Bloody Roses"

 _Drip, drip._ Claws stained crimson were plunged under the stream he found in Demon World. He had fled Human World after the deed was done. The blood of his human family stained not only his claws and his clothes, but his life. He was no longer Shuichi Minamino; he was Yoko Kurama.

It started shortly after the Dark Tournament ended. Yoko tasted freedom, and he wanted more. He knew he couldn't just take over and flee; people would miss his human host, especially Shiori, Kokoda, and Kazuya. Yoko couldn't stand Shuichi's human family; in fact, he barely tolerated the Spirit Detective and his human companion. He barely tolerated Hiei, but couldn't stand the fire demon's weakness regarding Yukina. Actually, he couldn't stand _any_ weakness and resolved not to have any weaknesses. He would sever all ties to the Human World...permanently.

He would have to take it slow, observing his human host's activities and mannerisms, so when he took over for good, it wouldn't be noticed until it was too late. Observing Shuichi day in and day out was quite boring until he overheard a very juicy tidbit of information.

Shuichi was speaking into a piece of modern technology Yoko thought was called a telephone. He didn't understand the majority of what was said, but when his human host was re-iterating the information, after hanging up the telephone, to his mother, Yoko understood. In two months time, Shuichi would be going out of the country to study. That would be the perfect time frame to enact his plan. The night before Shuichi is to leave to go abroad was when Yoko would take full control of this body and kill his human host's family.

Fortunately, the spirit fox and his human host were quite similar in some aspects like being naturally soft-spoken, but when they did speak, it was elegant and somewhat formal. However, the main difference was Shuichi was weak, and Yoko was anything but weak. Yoko was ruthless, merciless, and was determined to return to his life of thievery and bloodshed.

Every night when Shuichi lay down to sleep, Yoko, repressing the urge to slaughter his host's mind, would slowly and systematically bind little parts of his mind. Shuichi would still have full access to those areas, but Yoko would have an easier time obliterating the human's mind when the time came. Until then, Yoko let Shuichi reap the benefits of his work.

Yoko suppressed the urge to yawn. His host was in attendance at another boring spirit detective meeting. He supposed it was necessary as Shuichi was telling his teammates about studying abroad. Yoko wanted to ignore the meeting and was doing so until a certain fire demon asked an important question, "How is Yoko taking all of this?"

"What do you mean?" Shuichi asked.

"Yoko is a demon of action, and studying isn't active enough for him," Hiei clarified.

"Oh, he is supportive of my studies. He already helped me by organizing my mind while I slept. I can recall facts and figures with ease, and I can tell there is more room in my mind now. I am grateful for his help."

Yoko was intrigued. He hadn't counted on Shuichi realizing that _he_ had organized his mind, but it was of no consequence as the pathetic human had not realized the true reason behind the organization.

"Hn. I don't believe you."

The fire demon saying this made Yoko growl. Unfortunately, the growl came out of Shuichi's mouth. Yoko had no choice but to take partial control of his human host. Shuichi's eyes went from green to gold and the voice coming from Shuichi's mouth was a little deeper and a little angry. "Do not doubt my intentions. If I am to survive in this world, then Shuichi needs all the opportunities and support he can get."

The partial lie slipped from his mouth with practiced ease. He almost smirked, but as he was still in partial control of his human host's body, he suppressed the urge. He looked around at the team, gauging their reactions. The detective and his human companion had the same reaction: astonishment. The fire demon was harder to read, but Yoko could tell he was a little surprised. It was then that he gave full control back to his host. Gold eyes went back to green as Yoko retreated further into Shuichi's mind.

"Well, now that that's settled," Genkai said, bringing everyone back on topic. "There's been..."

The meeting descended into the realm of boredom and slight annoyance for Yoko.

The spirit fox was restless. He craved the blood and the thrill of a heist. The sooner he could flee this pathetic Human World. As the time drew nearer, the craving was almost overpowering,

Finally, the day had arrived. Yoko spent most of the day binding the last few pieces of his host's mind. The waiting was agony, but Yoko suffered through it, knowing the prize would be even sweeter when the time came. The day seemed to drag on as Yoko waited for nightfall.

Shuichi was studying the brochure for the next day, only vaguely aware of Yoko lurking in his mind. Shuichi switched on his desk lamp as the sun set. The darkness invaded his room and seemed to seep into his mind. His mind was completely black. Out of the darkness came the rose whip, signature move of his demon half, tearing through the nice, neat stacks of his mind. His mind was effectively and completely slaughtered, leaving Yoko Kurama in complete control of the body. His eyes permanently changed from green to gold, and his hair lengthened and permanently changed from red to silvery-white. His skin changed to a creamy white, white fox ears appeared on the top of his head, and a white fox tail appeared at the base of his spine. His clothes changed from a pink school uniform to a white tunic with matching pants. Yoko Kurama had returned, and there was no going back.

Yoko silently stole down the stairs to the living room, where the remaining humans were. His presence wasn't immediately noticed. It took a couple of seconds for the human female to look over, but when she did, a gasp escaped her, alerting the two human males.

The older male stepped in front of the younger human and stage whispered, "Kokoda, when the doorway is clear, run."

The older human male then faced Yoko. "Who are you? How'd you get in here?"

The answers you seek are of no importance." Yoko stepped closer to the older male, a wall of thorns springing up in the doorway preventing any escape. As Yoko got within arm's reach of the older male, the human pushed the younger male away. In the next second, Yoko tore out the older male's throat, his blood shooting out to land of the top of Yoko's tunic.

The human woman seemed to be frozen in fear as Yoko turned to the only living male human in the house. Yoko pulled a red rose from his hair, and it instantaneously transformed into the rose whip. There was an evil glint in Yoko's eyes as he swung the rose whip towards the male. "Rose Whip Thorn Wheel."

The attack, aimed at the male human, decapitated and dismembered his victim at once. The blood from his latest kill ended up on his pants and arms. The latest bout of violence seemed to spur the human female into action. She closed her eyes and screamed.

In an effort to silence the high pitched noise, Yoko closed the distance between him and the human female and placed his hand over her mouth. Frozen in fear, her scream died in her throat. Yoko removed his hand, satisfied with her continued silence.

"You will die soon. However, I want you to know your entire family has died this night. The boy you know as Shuichi was dispatched this evening."

Even though she was frozen in fear, the human female managed to whisper, "Shuichi."

An evil grin appeared on Yoko's face. "I _was_ Shuichi."

Having said that, Yoko plunged both clawed hands into the human female's abdomen, tearing out vital organs (paying special care to decimate her reproductive organs). Leaving his victim to bleed out, Yoko turned to leave, blood dripping from his claws. He barely heard his latest victim's last words, which came out with her last breath. "Shuichi, why?"

Yoko sniffed in disdain. "Delusional to the end."

No one was around to see the fox demon leave the darkened house, and the approaching rainstorm washed away the trail of blood.

 _Drip, drip._ Claws stained crimson were plunged under the stream he found in Demon World. He had fled Human World after the deed was done. The blood of his human family stained not only his claws and his clothes, but his life. He was no longer Shuichi Minamino; he was Yoko Kurama.

Fin


End file.
